


woke up afraid of my own shadow

by elithewho



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape, Rimming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got what you wanted. You already took everything.”</p>
<p>Ren only stared at him, his masked face inscrutable. </p>
<p>“Then perhaps you can provide… entertainment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	woke up afraid of my own shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as ever, to Morgan for proofreading and accepting me for who I am. Which is a sick fuck. But I've come to terms with my sick fuckery, so there!
> 
> Title is from "Lovecraft in Brooklyn" by The Mountain Goats.

_“You might want to rethink your technique.”_

Poe should have known that was a mistake when he opened his big mouth, but he couldn’t help himself. It was the only way he knew how to keep his head on straight during “advanced interrogation techniques.” Fire back with quips and insults, make them think nothing they do is getting to him. Of course that all came to nothing when Kylo Ren dug into his mind as easily as a knife slicing through butter, scooped out the information he sought with all the ease of a child squashing an insect. 

And then Poe was left alone, his head spinning, nauseous and weak from the interrogation aids and now an uncomfortable itch under his skin. A sense of violation from the feel of Ren probing his mind with invisible fingers, digging deep and plucking at his thoughts and feelings he was used to keeping private. He was shaking, limbs utterly boneless and he sagged against his restraints. Reduced to nothing with hardly any effort at all and they called him the best pilot in the Resistance. 

The pain in his head was a dagger behind his eyes, the restraints cutting painfully into his wrists and ankles. It felt like hours ticking by, his thirst and hunger growing more acute, the pain and discomfort never dissipating. But when the doors to his cell slid open with a pneumatic hiss, he didn’t feel relieved. Cold dread washed over him, but he set his jaw, marshalled his trembling limbs to make him sit up straighter in the torture chair.

Kylo Ren had returned with a group of Stormtroopers. This didn’t bode well. Poe sucked in a deep breath, twisting his mouth into a surly sneer he hoped would look defiant.

“You have proven to be troublesome prisoner, Dameron,” said Ren.

“And you haven’t been the most hospitable host,” Poe croaked back. He wasn’t broken. He refused to be broken.

“You were kind enough to give me the information that I required, but to the rest of the Order you were less than accommodating.”

“Well, they were torturing me,” Poe said as flippantly as he could muster.

He wondered if these Stormtroopers had really been the ones to torture him. They all looked the same in their shiny white armor.

“You have inconvenienced them,” Ren said. His voice sounded warped and mechanical, but Poe thought he heard some emotion in there. Some slow simmering rage ready to boil over. “Perhaps, as you said, they should rethink their technique.”

Poe shifted minutely in his restraints, a fear he couldn’t squash making his insides twist. 

“You got what you wanted,” he said in a low voice. “You already took everything.”

Ren only stared at him, his masked face inscrutable. 

“Then perhaps you can provide… entertainment.”

A hot spark of fear made Poe’s heart beat faster, a thunderous pounding in his ears, drowning out any chance of a clever rebuttal. Ren turned to the troopers.

“Remove your armor,” he instructed.

The Stormtroopers complied, quick to follow orders without any hesitation. Under their armor, Poe was almost surprised to see real human flesh. But their faces were blank, uncaring and cold. They wore the same form fitting black clothing, all had the same closely shorn haircuts and hard, expressionless eyes.

“You want to use him,” Ren instructed the group.

They each turned their heads to him in unison and then spoke as one in flat, vacant voices, “We want to use him.”

“Hey,” Poe spoke up, finally regaining control of his vocal. He was almost laughing, the absurdity and terror making him feel close to hysterics. “That’s not…”

The words died in his throat as Ren approached him, a syringe gun in his hand. Poe felt the cold press of the needle, its sharp sting, and then a weakness consume his limbs. He was weak already, but adrenaline had made his muscles tense, fill him with a second wind of strength. But whatever drug Ren had injected in him robbed him of that strength, but left his mind alert. Then with a casual wave of his hand, Ren released Poe’s restraints and he stumbled free.

Stumbled and nearly fell. His knees wobbled, suddenly sapped of the strength to keep him standing. But in the time it took for Ren to release him, the group of six troopers had surrounded him.

“Stop,” Poe tried weakly as a dozen hands pawed at him from every angle. But his voice sounded high pitched and alarmed, cracking like he was a teenager again. Panic made it impossible to think.

He was practically lifted off the ground by the group surrounding, him, pulling at his clothes. Poe tried to fight them off, feeble and ineffective as he was. One of them grabbed his aching wrists and twisted them behind him, another grabbed a handful of sweat dampened hair, pulling his head sharply back, bearing his throat to a pair of mouths assaulting him, sucking brutally, biting at the tender skin. Poe gasped and twisted, panic and fear turning his thoughts to scrambled eggs.

Hands pulled open his belt and fasteners, quickly and efficiently stripping him to nothing. He shivered in the cold air and yelped at the hand closing around his soft dick.

“You want to suck him,” he heard Ren order, as if from a long way away.

“I want to suck him,” said the Stormtrooper fondling him and then she dropped to her knees. 

She took his soft cock in her mouth and sucked roughly, her calloused fingers cupping his balls. Poe groaned, trying to work his hips away from her but her comrades were holding him still, rough hands roaming his body, sinking fingers into his mouth, pinching his nipples, sharp teeth nipping his jaw. He wouldn’t allow himself to enjoy this. They might use his body, but he couldn’t allow them to make him like it. He was stronger than that.

Poe told himself that over and over but the trooper’s mouth suckled hard on the head of his dick, her hand squeezing a brutal rhythm on his balls. It was impossible, it felt impossible that his dick was hardening, growing more sensitive, his body responding to the excess of stimulation.

“Stop, please,” Poe mumbled, words garbled by the fingers in his mouth, the mouths tugging at his lips. He felt someone bite his nipple, another suck a hickey onto his shoulder and then a finger shoved between his cheeks, flush against his hole.

Poe startled, muscles twitching as he tried to squirm away. The Stormtrooper sucking him off had gotten him fully hard now, licking the head of his dick as she methodically pumped his shaft.

“Please don’t,” Poe tried to plead as the trooper’s thick finger pushed inside him. Although he’d enjoyed anal play in the past, it was only with a decent amount of lube and relaxing and working him open. This dry intrusion was a sharp agony.

“He needs lubricant, TS-9745,” Ren said.

“He needs lubricant,” repeated the trooper in a flat voice.

With his mind twisting in panic, Poe did not expect the man’s mouth against his hole. Poe all but yelped, a high pitched noise in this throat as he struggled in vain. There were hands pushing apart his cheeks as the trooper licked his ass, deliberately sloppy and wet. Poe cried out, his sensitivity heightened by the trooper sucking his cock down to the root, forcing strangled moans and startled exhales from his mouth. The Stormtrooper’s tongue circled his hole, flicking along the sensitive rim, making him twitch and clench. The mouth around his cock was speeding up. Poe choked on a moan, trying to block out the overload of sensation. He felt the blunt finger at his hole again, now pushing in despite his resistance. Poe groaned, overwhelmed, his balls tightening. He felt the finger twist inside him and then he was coming, his mind going blank as the feeling washed everything else away, his hips bucking wildly, tight groans making him choke. But as the waves of pleasure receded, the finger was still buried in his ass and the trooper was still suckling the head of his cock, now painfully oversensitive. She lapped at the slit and it felt like nails being dragged over his skin. Poe yelped, tears prickling at his eyes.

“It is now someone else’s turn, VX-0215,” Ren said softly. Poe might have thought he heard a tremble beneath all the distortion.

“It’s someone else’s turn,” said the Stormtrooper, getting to her feet. Poe could see her now, wiping the stripe of come off her chin. He felt sick, panting in the wake of his orgasm, his skin crawling with prickles of sweat and his own disgust. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, another Stormtrooper dropped to his knees and took Poe’s softening, sticky dick in his hand. Poe shuddered, the overstimulation making his head swim, his teeth click together as he gritted his jaw. The trooper began to suck in earnest and Poe whimpered, the pain in his dick like he was being flayed. At the same time, the trooper behind him pushed in another finger, the stretch painful as ever. Poe gasped for breath, on the verge of hyperventilating , as the thick fingers inside him twisted, brushing against his prostrate with what felt like an electrical pulse to his dick. He felt a whine escape him, the constant manipulation turning his body to putty, his mind to a soft mush. His cock was, impossibly, getting hard again, the painful stimulation making it feel like all his skin was too tight, that he was ready to burst apart and spill his insides on the floor. There were still hands and mouths everywhere, bruising and biting, nails digging into his skin.

When a third finger pushed in, Poe cried out, his head falling back. Someone was still working his balls, strong arms holding his legs apart. He couldn’t breathe; his mind was a constant, never ending scream of horror.

“Penetrate him,” was Ren’s next command and the fingers inside him popped out abruptly.

Poe’s breathe hitched, his heart stuttering when he felt the cockhead against his ass.

“Please don’t,” Poe begged, fear and pain making his voice high and tight. “I need more… it’s not…” He couldn’t speak clearly, words jumbled by panic.

“Dameron requires more lubrication, QC-1820,” Ren said, almost sounding amused. “Assist him.”

Poe regretted his decision immediately. The Stormtroopers holding him upright lowered him to the hard floor without any care or gentleness. His knees wobbled, sharp pains jumping up his legs. He was manhandled into position, hips held up, head pulled down by the hair, wrists still held firmly behind his back. He struggled for breath, desperate to suck in enough air to calm his wildly beating heart, but within seconds, a cock was being stuffed in his mouth. Poe groaned, the hand tangled in his hair pulling sharply as he began to thrust. There was no gentleness, no time given for Poe to adjust and he choked, his eyes watering and streaming down his cheeks as the trooper used Poe’s hair as leverage to fuck brutally into his mouth.

All the while, the others were pushing their fingers back into his ass, hooking and twisting and stimulating his prostate. Still more hands were tugging at his still hard cock, slick with spit and his own come. Poe breathed hard through his nose, his lungs screaming for more oxygen. There was one hand jerking his cock relentlessly as another fondled his balls, pinching and rolling them painfully. Poe choked, the cock in his mouth hitting the back of his throat. He couldn’t see, tears and sweat blurring his vision.

A fourth finger in his ass was always too much, the pain making his eyes stream, but his lungs were too oxygen deprived for sobs. Instead he just choked and sputtered and he felt a twinge in his balls with mounting horror. The hand around his cock thumbed the tip, a painful jab to the slit that left him reeling, his balls tightening as he came again, whole body convulsing at the extreme strain. He was so weak now he sagged, a hand still cupping his pulsing cock, fingers knuckle deep in his ass, cock pushed into his slack throat.

The cock in his mouth pulled out and Poe collapsed forward, a shuddering sob making his chest rattle. But the relief was so short lived he didn’t even have time to process it. The trooper was at his ass now, replacing the thick, calloused fingers with his spit lubricated cock. Poe wailed as the trooper fucked into him, his own spit a poor substitute for proper lubricant. And the man was big, far longer and thicker than the fingers had been. He fucked his ass with the same brutality as he had fucked his face, and Poe twitched in agony beneath him. He was still so sensitive, overstimulated from being forced to orgasm twice in such a short span of time. His mind could do nothing but go blank, a glassy, dazed disconnection from reality falling over him.

He didn’t even react when another Stormtrooper grabbed his hair, pulling his head up to force his cock into his mouth. Poe was slack, boneless as he was plowed from both ends, rocked between them with ruthless force. He lost track of the cocks penetrating him -- as one would finish, another would take its place. He couldn’t fight them, he couldn’t help himself. He just let himself be used, his mind empty as an old rusted tin can.

It felt like hours until they finally pulled away. He didn’t know how many times he’d been fucked, but he felt raw, used, come dripping off his face and down his shaking thighs. With no one to support him, Poe collapsed in a quivering heap.

“How do you feel, Dameron?” came the distorted, mechanical voice of Kylo Ren, closer than before. “Comfortable?”

Poe couldn’t respond. He whimpered, curling into the fetal position, his entire body aching like he’d been beaten all over.

“VX-0215 has not been satisfied,” Ren announced, gesturing to the only female Stormtrooper. Poe stared up at them in utter confusion, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

“Make him hard,” he commanded and slunk back into the shadows to watch.

Poe immediately stiffened, a fresh wave of horror making him instinctively try to fight back. But he was weak as a newborn kitten and couldn’t stop the many hands hauling him onto his back. The Stormtroopers held him still, holding his wrists and ankles steady as VX-0215 and another began working at his soft, painfully sensitive cock. It was like shards of glass scraping over his skin and Poe moaned in agony, his voice choked with hiccups and tears.

“Please… stop….” Poe muttered, his chest tight, lungs close to bursting.

The troopers cradled him almost gently as they coaxed his dick back to life, and it felt impossible, they would surely keep jerking his raw cock until the skin came off, they couldn’t get him hard again. And it seemed to take forever, relentless hands on his cock, sharp fingers pinching his nipples. But he felt the pull in his gut all the same, and it was surreal watching his dick swell between their hands, his cockhead purple and swollen. And when VX-0215 straddled him, forcing his cock inside her, Poe moaned unhappily. It was too much, too tight and hot, like an open flame on his skin. His body twitched, squeezing his eyes tight, tears leaking out, sliding down his cheeks. The Stormtrooper rocked her hips, grinding against him in the pure, unrelenting chase to her own release. The others held him still, only his hips could buck wildly from the assault on his wrecked nerves. 

Poe gasped for breath, a hand pressing on his windpipe making it hard to breathe. He supposed VX-0215 climaxed, but his mind was flickering in and out of focus, his eyes glazing over as he sunk back into the comforting blankness. A sharp slap to his face roused him only just, followed by another that made him whimper in pain. He felt his whole body twitch, convulse like a rubber band being snapped, and his mouth dropped open in wordless agony as he came again. It barely felt like pleasure, a ripping sensation coursing through him, rolling his eyes in his head, his overworked muscles stretched to the breaking point. 

And then it was over. The Stormtroopers dropped him unceremoniously, and Poe fell back on the cold, hard floor with a hollow thunk. Hollow was how he felt, empty like a rotten piece of fruit that was caving in. He felt overheated, feverish, shaking uncontrollably. 

“What do you think of this technique, Dameron? An improvement?”

Poe did not even have the energy to curl into a ball and hold himself. His brain felt like a beaten pulp.

“Clean him and restrain him again,” Ren said, voice crackling with discordant static. “I’ll be back for him.”

Horror turned his insides into cement. The hands pulling him upright were cold and hard as ever. Poe hung his head, unwilling to let Ren see his face. He had promised himself he wouldn’t be broken. But even as the Stormtroopers strapped him back into the torture chair he thought, _At least I’m still alive._


End file.
